


Two Pretty Maids

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Summer Days Prompts [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Maids, Male Slash, Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: “Jazz: to blame,” Soundwave said aloud. Because who else would have suggested something so… unexpected to spice up their love life?





	Two Pretty Maids

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm kinda fond of the idea of Hound/Soundwave and I happen to also find Soundwave/Cosmos very cute, so why not try to mesh the two for once? And here's the result ^^

“Welcome home, Sir!”

The twin cry of welcome made Soundwave pause in the entryway, taken aback. That was definitely new; normally, he came home in relative silence, both his lovers working on different shifts than him. Even when they unexpectedly came back home before him, he was most likely to find them curled in the couch reading or napping or… well, doing anything but coming to greet him at the door. And they certainly never called him ‘Sir’ either.

Then both mechs appeared at the end of the corridor and Soundwave’s optics widened behind his visor. “Query: what the Pit?” There, he had said it; Soundwave was so shaken he actually swore.

Twin pouts answered him, bashful optics looking away.

“Is everything alright, Sir?” Hound asked. Two steps behind, Cosmos wriggled his hands together and shifted from a foot to the other, making the garment he was wearing ruffle. Soundwave blinked.

“Query: what are Hound and Cosmos wearing?” he asked, feeling wary and fascinated at the same time. “Also: query: ‘Sir’?” Soundwave wasn’t their superior, they didn’t have to call him that; it was puzzling and confusing (and perhaps a tad exciting too, because Soundwave regretfully had a thing about power, be it holding it or serving someone who had it).

“You don’t like, Sir?” Hound asked as he turned on himself quickly, making his skirt swirl around him and giving Soundwave a peek at the garment underneath. The telepath blinked. What was that? He couldn’t remember seeing something like that before.

It should be said before anything else that Soundwave had nothing against the cloth fashion which had become quite the craze among Cybertron’s population.

He understood that many among the former Autobots (as well as a few Decepticons, but those ones were quieter) had grown fond of Earth’s local population and that they missed them and that introducing Cybertronian-sized cloths to the population at large was, somehow, a way to remember them. Soundwave could sympathize, even if he himself had never cared for humans as a species.

(Shaping a future Cassette like an elephant, however, was not outside the range of possibilities for him and he was seriously considering the idea should his Spark split again.)

Hound and Cosmos were about the last two mechs Soundwave would have expected to share in the latest fad, though. Neither of them had ever cared much for fashion, unlike former Autobots such as Tracks or Sunstreaker, and neither of them had been particularly close to the humans, Cosmos due to often being in space for recon mission and Hound because he had found nature and the fauna to be far more interesting to study than humans and their social habits.

If they missed Earth, they never said a word aloud about it.

Soundwave frowned. There was something here that escaped him. If neither Autobots were wearing cloths because of familiarity with Earth nor because they cared for the craze, then why had they…?

Wait.

Soundwave tilted his head and took the time to examine the clothes. Hound and Cosmos wore the same outfit, a simple black dress with white trimming that stopped well above their knees, but with a number of differences that helped differentiate them. Cosmos’ sleeves were very short and puffy, only encompassing his shoulders, and he wore a white, lace-trimmed apron over it as well as a ruffled bonnet with a little black bow and white, knee-high stockings. He also had a lace choker necklace on, Soundwave noticed as an afterthought. Hound’s sleeves were longer, going down his elbows, and ended with a white ruffle. He wore only half an apron and his stockings disappeared well under the hem of his skirt – where they were apparently held together by the white, ribbon-like thing Soundwave had noticed earlier. He also wore a black, ruffled headpiece with a white bow in the center instead of the bonnet favored by Cosmos. And he had put some sort of glossy black paint on his lips, too.

The similarities that made it appear like both former Autobots wore uniforms, the constant ‘Sirs’…

Oh.

Soundwave stilled, feeling himself heat up and blush behind his facemask. It was some sort of berthroom play, wasn’t it? Frag, just how bad at it was he if he couldn’t even recognize roleplay when it stared at him in the face? It wasn’t as if he was THAT naïve, was he? But to his defense, Cosmos and Hound had never sprung something like that on him before, either.

Which could only mean one thing…

“Jazz: to blame,” Soundwave said aloud. Because who else would have suggested something so… unexpected to spice up their love life?

“To blame, Sir?” Cosmos asked, looking ingenuous. Soundwave tilted his head and mentally reworked the sentence as he realized that, as surprising as it looked, the… ‘situation’ had something quite enticing.

“Jazz: to thank,” he corrected himself as Cosmos and Hound smiled beamingly at him.

“We’re glad you think so, Sir,” Cosmos chirped happily. He bounced a little, the hem of his skirt rising enough for Soundwave to get a sneak peek at what was underneath. It looked different from the close-fitting garment worn by Hound under his own skirt.

“Query: what is it?” he asked, taking the hem of Cosmos’ skirt between two fingers to lift it up, making the small Minibot giggle nervously – but if Soundwave was ‘Sir’, then certainly he had the right to look under his maid’s skirt, didn’t he? And he would do more than look, he promised himself.

“Uh, Jazz called them ‘french knickers’, I think,” Cosmos answered. “He said they would make my aft look great. Do you think they do, Sir?”

“Cosmos’ aft: look great even without knickers,” Soundwave said evenly, making the Minibot blush while Hound chuckled.

“Told you he’d say that,” he elbowed his smallest lover. Which only brought Soundwave’s attention back to him.

“Hound’s chest: rounder than usual,” he noticed. There seemed to be an, an extension of sort that kept drawing Soundwave’s optics to it.

Hound gave himself a pat. “Oh, that? They’re called bosom pads; Jazz seemed to think I looked too boxy and said they were an indispensable accessory to make the dress look good on me. Admittedly, he was right,” the jeep confessed.

“Jazz: suspiciously knowledgeable about such things,” Soundwave muttered in amusement, making the other two mechs chuckle.

“Well, it’s Jazz; I’m sure we don’t want to know how he learned the stuff he knows, nor if he has ever applied them to himself,” Hound pointed out. Then he gave Soundwave a sultry look. “And now that the pleasantries are over, what would you like us to do for you, Sir?”

A blue hand cupped the jeep’s aft through the fabric while the other came to rest on the Minibot’s hip. “Soundwave: can think of many, many things his two pretty maids can do for him…”


End file.
